The objective of this proposal is the development of a laboratory animal facility for the College of Life Sciences and Agriculture which: (a) will permit compliance with the recommendations found in "The Guide for Laboratory Animal Facilities and Care", PHS publication No. 1024; (b) will be of adequate size to better serve the current and future teaching and research needs of the College; (c) will consolidate the College facilities for more efficient operations; and (d) will permit expansion of the two-year Animal Medical Technology Program.